Glossary
The ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series and its associated media (including spinoff games and the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' Wiki itself) use a variety of terms to describe concepts both in and out of the games. The following glossary covers some of the more common terms used when discussing the series. Glossary Absorption The ability of a skill or character to regain HP or MP from enemy attacks. Usually occurs when a character is hit by an element that they resist to a degree greater than 100% (this case is also called Elemental Absorption) or when they strike an opponent with a certain skill or weapon (this is sometimes called HP/MP Drain). Accuracy A stat that determines the chances of a character hitting a target. This is represented by an eye. Alt The alternate form of a equipment seen in the Equip Remix. Alt Equipment have different stats, effects and resistances than their standard forms. This is not related to equipment being present in a different location because of Randomized Equipment locations. Area A distinctive environment in the game; used to separate radically different environments from each other. Sometimes also called Stages or Zones. EX.: The battles in the original Epic Battle Fantasy can be divided into groups based on area: the grassland (Slimes), the ruined forest (Eyeballs/Beholder), the swamp (Haunted Trees), the factory (Defender), the rock beach (Crabs/Regice and Regirock), the volcano (Eyes), the bunker (Mecha), and the graveyard (Skull Ghosts/Goku). On the other hand, Epic Battle Fantasy 3 has seven distinct areas: The Town, Vegetable Forest, Rock Lake, Glacier Valley, the Kitten Kingdom Ruins, Volcano Peak, and The Rift. Armor A piece of equipment worn on the body for defence. Sometimes called Body Armor or Gear to distinguish it from Hats. Attack (move) An action that attempts to inflict damage on an opponent. Usually either physical or magic-based, but may also come as a status effect or stat debuff. Attack (stat) A stat that determines the amount of damage a character does with physical attacks. Represented by a sword. "Between Turns" Effect An effect that occurs after all player or enemy characters have taken their turn, but before the other side begins their turn. Many passive effects on player equipment and most damaging status effects occur between turns. EX.: Matt is suffering from the Poison status and is wearing the Puppy Hat, while Natalie has the Regen status and is equipped with the Fur Dress. After Matt and Natalie have taken their turns, Matt would take damage from the Poison effect before the enemies take their turns. After all enemies have taken their turn, the player characters' other passive effects would activate before the player regains control of them - Natalie would regain some HP from the Regen status, the Wooly Mammoth would attack a random enemy, and the Friend Dog would appear to give the party a random healing item. After all of these effects have occurred, the player's next turn would begin. Boss A very powerful, unique enemy that must be defeated to progress in the game. See this page for more details. Buff A temporary effect that helps the recipient by raising their stats, healing them over time, or providing other benefits. Usually separated into Stat Buffs and positive Status Effects. "Certain Skills"/On-Hit effect A weapon effect that can only be triggered by using specific attacks or skills. Denoted by the phrase "May cast (skill name) with certain attacks." in the weapon's description. In general, a "certain skills" effect can be triggered by the equipped player's standard attack, as well as some of their variable-element skills. Character A being within the game. Usually divided into Playable Characters, Enemies, and NPCs. Cooldown The number of turns that must pass before a skill can be used again. Usually appears on powerful skills (Heal More, Divine Judgement, Dark Pulsar, etc.). Replaces MP in EBF5. Counter Attack The ability to use a standard attack or skill in response to an enemy attack without using a turn. Also known as Counter, certain Skill Bonuses and equipment give player characters a chance to counterattack. Critical Hit An attack that deals more damage than normal. Occurs randomly, but the chances of occurrence (sometimes called Critical Chance) can be increased by other factors (such as Staggering the target, giving the attacker Brave status, or by using certain skills with an innate bonus to critical chance). A critical hit is denoted by showing the damage numbers in larger font than normal, sometimes accompanied by a special graphic. Debuff A temporary effect that hinders the recipient by lowering their stats, hurting them over time, or providing other impediments. Usually separated into Stat Debuffs and negative Status Effects. Also known as Nerf. Defence A stat that determines how much damage a character takes from physical attacks. Represented by a shield. Drop An item carried by an enemy that may be awarded to the player after its defeat. The chances of receiving the item are determined by a percentage known as the Drop Rate - the higher the percentage, the better the chances of getting the drop, with a 100% drop rate guaranteeing that the item will be awarded. In general, rarer items have lower drop rates, and stronger enemies carry better drops (including rare items with high drop rates). EX.: A Gem Idol may drop Rainbow Gems (25% Drop Rate), an Amethyst (10% Drop Rate), a Ruby, an Emerald, and/or a Topaz (2% Drop Rate for all) when killed. On average, the player will receive Rainbow Gems for every fourth Gem Idol killed, an Amethyst for every tenth Gem Idol killed, and one of the other drops for every fiftieth Gem Idol killed. Element A property of an attack, item, character, or piece of equipment that modifies the damage it can inflict/resist. See this page for more details. Enemy A non-playable character that acts as an obstacle to the player's progress and must be defeated in battle. Equipment Items that improve a player character's performance in battle, either offensively or defensively. Usually separated into Weapons, Armor, Hats, and Flairs. Evade A stat that determines the chances of a character dodging enemy attacks. Represented by a wing. This is also rare. Farming The act of repeatedly defeating the same enemies in order to collect items. See here for more details. A similar phenomenon, known as Grinding '''or '''Level Grinding, involves repeatedly defeating enemies to gain experience and increase the party's levels for later areas. Flair A small trinket that provides specific bonuses to the wearer. See here for more details. Forging The ability to increase the stats of equipment in EBF3 and EBF4 by sacrificing items. See here for more details. Giant Enemy An enemy at a higher level than most of the enemies in the area, sometimes represented by being larger than "normal" enemies of its type. Mostly found in EBF4, it provides challenge for the players by having higher stats than what they have come to expect of enemies in the area. Giant Enemies should not be confused with enemies that are naturally large (e.g. Golems, Squid, or Dragons) or that have "Giant" in their names (e.g. Giant Bushes or Big Slimes). Hat A piece of equipment worn on the head; includes hats, helmets, baubles, ribbons, and masks. Also known as Headgear or a Helmet. Helper A catch-all term for enemies that appear to support a boss or miniboss, especially if the enemy is unique to the boss fight. EX.: The Giant Squid in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 can summon a variety of enemies to assist it, such as Blue Jellies - these could be considered "helpers". However, the Giant Squid is also assisted by two Tentacles, which are exclusive to this battle - as such, they are more likely to be referred to as "helpers" in descriptions of the boss fight. 1 Hit Kill When a player or enemy kills the opponent with only one hit. Very rare unless there is a significant stat/level difference between the attacker and target, but certain skills can do it readily via incredibly high damage or Instant Death. Also known as One-Hit K.O. or Instant Kill Attack. HP Short for Health/Hit Points; the amount of damage a character can take before being defeated. Represented by the color green when being healed. Immunity 100% resistance to a status effect or element; the character cannot take damage or be affected by the relevant element or effect. Item A consumable object that benefits the player in some way; can be used to heal/buff player characters, attack enemies, or to improve equipment in the Forge. Limit Break An extremely powerful skill only accessible when a special gauge is full. See here for more details. Magic Attack A stat that determines the amount of damage a character does with spells. Represented by the outline of a star. Magic Defence A stat that determines how much damage a character takes from spells. Represented by a circle with a star-shaped hole. MP Short for Magic/Magic Points/Mana Points; the resource spent on skills. Usually represented by the color blue. Replaced by Cooldowns '''in EBF5. NPC Short for '''Non-Playable Character; a game character who cannot be controlled or battled. May be helpful, hindering, or just present for detail. Playable Characters The characters controlled by the player in the games. In the main series, these consist of Matt (EBF and later), Natalie (EBF and later), Lance (EBF3 and later), Anna (EBF4 and later) and NoLegs (EBF5 and later). Player The person playing the game. Can also refer to the Playable Characters. Powerful Attack An attack that deals heavy damage to its target; also called a Strong Attack in some instances. Usually elicits a different reaction from the victim - player characters will be knocked off-screen for a moment, while enemies will generally stagger briefly and/or make a different noise than normal. Some special abilities will only activate when a character is hit by a powerful attack (e.g. the special abilities of the Red Dress or the Dark Armor, the Bear's Berserk ability, or the Zombie Hydra's head detachment in EBF4). Resistance Reduces the damage a character takes from a certain element, or increases their chances of being unaffected by a certain status condition. SP Short for Summon/Summon Points; the resource used to perform Summons in EBF4. Skill A special ability that requires MP to use. Spell A skill with a distinct "magic" appearance - usually identified by its use of Magic Attack to calculate damage/healing, or by the use of a "casting" pose when the skill is used. Most buffing/debuffing skills are spells. Sometimes used interchangeably with Skill. Stat An attribute of a character that governs their performance in battle. Includes HP, MP, Attack, Defence, Magic Attack, Magic Defence, Accuracy, and Evade. Status Effect A condition that affects the target in ways other than modifying their stats (although there is some overlap, such as with Berserk or Tired). Also called Status Conditions, and negative status effects are sometimes called Status Ailments. For a more comprehensive description of status effects, see here. Summon A skill that enables the caster to call another being to their aid. Usually a specific form of spell, but made into a unique skill set in EBF4; see here for more details. "Variable-Element" Skill A skill whose element is determined by the user's equipped weapon. Also called Weapon-based skills, Weapon-elemental skills or Weapon's element skills. EX.: Natalie's Spectrum, Matt's Legend, Lance's Snipe, and Anna's Combo Shot are all variable-element skills. Wave A group of enemies fought at once. Often occurs in multiples, increasing the challenge of a battle by forcing players to confront numerous groups of enemies in succession. EX.: A battle where two Green Slimes, two Red Bees, and a Kitten Fort are fought all at once would make up a single enemy wave. However, if the Red Bees and Kitten Fort only appeared after the Green Slimes were killed, the battle would consist of two waves (Slimes, followed by Bees and Kitten Fort). If the Kitten Fort, in turn, appeared after the Bees were beaten, the battle would consist of three waves (Slimes, followed by Bees, followed by Kitten Fort). Weakness Increases the damage a character takes from a certain element, or increases the likelihood of being affected by a certain status condition. Also known as Vulnerability. Weapon An item used by a player to inflict damage on enemies. Each playable character has a different type of weapon; Matt uses Swords, Natalie uses Staves, Lance uses Guns, NoLegs uses "Cat Toys", and Anna uses Bows. Some enemies and NPCs also use weapons. XP Short for Experience/Experience Points, these are points gained by defeating enemies. When enough XP is earned, the player levels up. Also known as EXP. Category:Help Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4